We propose to purify human urinary erythropoietin to homogeneity, to study its chemical and physical characteristics, to develop a radioimmunoassay for it, and to develop methods for independent determination of native and asialo erythropoietins. Purification methods will include ion-exchange, adsorption and affinity chromatography.